Collision of Worlds
by Writing Avenger 2016
Summary: an incident with one of Doofenshmirtz inators brings several characters from other universes together in Arendelle. Many of them pawns in a villain's grand scheme. can heroes like Sonic the Hedgehog, Puss in Boots, Peter Pan, the Ninja Turtles, and even the Avengers thwart this insidious scheme. multi-fandom crossover. WAY more characters in the story than listed. read on to see.
1. The Other-Dimension Inator

Believe it or not, the world you know is not alone. There are an infinite number of world, each with their own unique set of characters. Some are just mere humans, others more animal in nature. Some lone adventurers who choose to fight their battles alone, while others choose to stand united, choose to be a part of something greater than themselves. Some of these people possess powers beyond imagination. A few choose to use their powers for the greater good… others, for evil.

These worlds have always remained separate… Until now.

...

 _ **Chapter 1: The Other-Dimensioninator**_

 _Dimension: Danville_

 _Location: The Flynn-Fletchers backyard_

The day seemed to start out like any other. Phineas and Ferb were working on their latest project for the day. Meanwhile Perry, their pet platypus, was resting under the large oak tree that dominated a corner of the backyard. As he rested, a small watch discreetly hidden in the fur of his arm began to beep, awakening him from his nap. Perry jumped onto his rear, legs, donning a brown fedora before entering a secret elevator hidden in the tree trunk. He rode it all the way to the bottom, where it opened up into his secret lair.

It contained many pieces of platypus themed equipment, and a single large monitor that took up almost an entire wall. He took a seat in front of it and was beheld to the on screen image of Major Monogram, leader of O.W.C.A. (Organization Without a Cool Acronym).

"Good morning, Agent P." the Major greeted. "It's seems that the evil Doctor Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks. Do you recall the incident a few weeks ago involving is Other-Dimensioninator?"

Perry's eyes went wide and his face went a paler shade of cyan.

"My thoughts exactly Agent P." Monogram commented. "Even though we erased the events of that day from the minds of all responsible parties, we figured that there would still be some lingering memories. But that's neither here nor there. All you need to know is that he's building his Other-Dimensioninator for the second time this summer, and this time, we need you to stop him before he causes another multi-dimensional robot war."

"Don't forget leaving his host family in the dark, sir." Carl, the Intern, called from off screen.

"Right, right of course Carl." Monogram replied. "This is especially serious considering 'someone' lost the amnesia-inator!"

"It's not my fault, sir." Carl tried to defend himself. "I must have accidentally turned it on while in transit, and now I can't remember where I stored it."

"Oh sure, blame the machine." Monogram retorted.

Perry just scooted out of the chair and exited the lair while the two were having their little debate.

...

 _Location: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

Inside his evil lair, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was putting the finishing touches on his latest creation, and anticipating the imminent arrival of his arch nemesis. It all seemed quiet until, as if on cue, Perry busted through the door and into the building. Fortunately for the not-so-good doctor, He landed on a very specific part of the floor, causing two halves of a casing that looked exactly like Perry to come in from either side and encase him, effectively trapping him.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus." the evil scientist greeted in his trademark high voice. "Do you like your trap? I based off you, so in a sense, you've trapped yourself. Pretty existential ain't it?"

The encased platypus just remained silent. Granted, Perry the Platypus didn't really speak anyway, so Doof decided to just move on.

"Anywho," Doof continued. "You see Perry the Platypus, I think I finally figured out why I always failed to take over the Tri-State Area. Do you know why that is?

"I thought it was because your plans were overly-complicated and and poorly thought out." Norm, Doofenshmirtz's large robotic manservant answered from the kitchen.

"I wasn't asking you Norm!" Doof called out before coughing and resuming his monologue. "But no, the real reason I can't win is that I've been trying to go at it alone. So I figure the best plan for me is to outsource with other powerful bad-guys to help me take over."

Once again, there was silence coming from the Perry trap, but the doctor just continued on anyway.

"Now you might ask yourself, 'But Doof, what fool would follow your lead? No bad guy in the entire universe would follow a villain with your terrible reputation.' Very true, in 'this' universe."

The mad doctor then pulled down a chart showing various earths in a large circle.

"But then I thought, couldn't there be other universes?" he asked. "Universes that vastly differ from the one we know. Universes that hold incredible creatures. Some of which contain powers beyond imagination. And most importantly, universes who haven't heard of me. Which means I have a clean slate, and am free to amass an army of bad guys from across the multiverse!"

Doof then proceeded to pull down a map of the United States.

"And they will help me take over the entire," He continued monologuing before pulling a magnifying glass out of his lab coat, highlighting only a small portion of the map. "Tri-State Area.

"And how would I accomplish this I may ask assuming it is you that is asking?" Doof asked before pulling back a curtain revealing a specially made device.

"Behold, The Other-Dimension inat-" he started to reveal.

"Sir!" Norm interrupted.

"What? What is it?" Doof responded dropping his grandiose demeanor.

"I finished setting up the buffet." the robot informed him, standing in front of a massive buffet table filled with different foods.

"Oh for crying out loud, Norm." Doof griped walking over to him. "I was in the zone!"

"I'm sorry, sir." Norm replied. "I just thought you were practicing with your stand in."

"Stand in?" Doof asked confused, then realizing what Norm must have meant. "No, that's really Perry the Platypus in there."

"I do not believe you for some contrived reason."

The doctor sighed irritably.

"Fine. I will prove it to you!" Doof shouted before pulling out a remote and pressing a button on it.

In an instant, Perry's self-shaped prison opened up, revealing the secret agent platypus inside.

"I guess I was wrong." Norm admitted.

"Yeah, what else is new?" Doof asked before Perry came from behind and kicked in the head.

As Doof landed on the ground, he saw his nemesis standing right in front of him. He then reached for a wrench and tried to hit Perry with it. Fortunately, Perry grabbed a wrench of his own and the two clashed wrenches repeatedly. The two continued their parries until Perry struck Doof on the foot.

Doof let out a yelp, then grabbed a nearby battery cart and rolled it at Perry. Perry rode it for a bit until he got off and the cart crashed through a window and fell to the street below.

...

On the street, a couple were trying to start their car but lacked a battery necessary to do so.

"I can't believe you went all the way to the gas station to get jumper cables but you didn't bring the battery cart!" the wife complained as the husband attached the cables into the car. "I mean what did you think a battery cart was just going to fall from the sky?"

As if on cue, the battery cart crashed right in front of the two.

"Ok…" the wife said confused. "What did you think, a million dollars was just going to fall out of the sky?"

Nothing happened.

"It doesn't work that way." the husband explained, as this sort of thing had happened before.

"Well how does it work then?!" the wife asked angrily.

...

Back in the building, Doofenshmirtz got to the control panel of his device and activated it.

"Now Perry the Platypus you are too late!" Doof said as the device started activating.

Perry stepped back in fear as a portal started appearing.

"Quake in your boots and watch helplessly, as the unimaginable quantum molecular forces reveal the mind blowing vast images from beyond our dimensional reality!"

Doof got big eyed as the portal continued to form. What wonders lay in wait for him? What creatures would he meet? How would they help him take over? Had he made a big enough buffet? All questions he couldn't wait to see answered... then, the machine began to shut down and the portal disappeared completely.

Perry, Doof, and Norm just stood there silently, staring at the failing project.

"Ah come on!" Doof complained.

He turned to Perry.

"Well you might as well enjoy the buffet." Doof offered with a disappointed tone to his voice. "It was supposed to be for my coming army, but now it'll just go to waste."

Perry walked over to the buffet to help himself as Doof just stood there confounded. Why hadn't it worked? What went wrong? Suddenly, the machine started acting up. Doof turned to it and saw it was shaking and sparks started to fly off it. He just looked away dismissing it. Then looked back at it again panicked realizing what it meant.

"Run!" he shouted. "It's gonna blow!"

Perry turned and saw that the machine was indeed going to blow. He dropped his plate of food, then began to run away from the machine while Norm just slowly walked away.

"I'll get the popcorn." Norm nonchalantly stated.

Perry ducked down a safe distance when a glass cage dropped on top of him, then an anvil dropped on top of that, and then a box of bowling balls dropped on top of that.

"Ha! Trapped ya!" Doof called out. "You'll fall for anything Perry the Platypus. 'It's gonna blow!' yeah right. As if I would know ahead of time, when something's going to-"

Before he could finish that sentence however, the machine did explode, and engulfed the entire top of the building in a strange energy field. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light, and when it stopped, the entire top of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. was gone.

…

 _Dimension: Arendelle_

 _Location: North Mountain_

It was a quiet night on the North Mountain. Fresh snow had fallen and all was peaceful. Just then a bright flash of light appeared in the sky. And out of it, came the entire top of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. It fell out of the sky and landed on the mountain side with a loud crash, sending all three of its occupants of their feet.

"Ow, my Heinz heiney." Doof voiced, getting to his feet. "Why is it when you travel through other dimensions, it's never a smooth landing?"

"Uh sir," Norm informed. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your inator is broken. Without it, we can't go home."

"Right." Doof noted, "Norm get my tool kit. We got some work to do."

With that, Doofenshmirtz and Norm got to work repairing the other-Dimension inator. It took several hours of drilling, welding, hammering, and screaming due to said hammering striking one's hand, the device was finally repaired, and ready for activation.

"Alright, that should do it." he declared. "It's time to see what this baby can really do."

With that, Doof activated the device. Instead of opening a single portal home however, the device shook and glowed intensely.

"That doesn't sound good." Doof commented.

Suddenly, the device exploded, and from the blast, several beams shot out to the sky, unknowingly traveling to numerous worlds across the multiverse.

…

 _Dimension: Shrek_

 _Location: San Lorenzo_

It was a peaceful afternoon in San Lorenzo. Even the presence of thieves threatening to steal the cities famous treasure was met as a minor annoyance with the presence of Puss in Boots to fight them off. The thief swung his sword wildly at the hero cat, but Puss simply blocked every blow he was dealt. While he was enjoying the thrill of the fight, he knew that the time had come to end this. With a hard swing, he knocked the thieves sword out of his hand and leapt at him, kicking him in the face. This knocked him to the ground, much to the dismay of the other thieves present.

"Who else wants to try?" Puss challenged.

The other thieves dropped their weapons and ran away in fear. Puss shieved his sword in triumph with a smirk on his face. He was just about to go off and get a victory _leche_ when he saw some bright light in the sky.

" _Que_?" Puss let out.

He squinted at it and saw that it was coming right at him.

He tried to run but the beam finally reached the ground and hit him. When the light disappeared, Puss had disappeared as well.

…

 _Dimension: Mobius_

 _Location: Egg Carrier_

The skies of Mobius were filled with explosions and intensity. Dr. Eggman had just launched an attack with his newly refurbished Egg Carrier, and Sonic had made his way up to the warship to stop him. Eggman had dispatched several of his deadly robots to deal with the hyperactive hedgehog, but Sonic was able to avoid the onslaught of laser fire and plow through them at high speed. Having enough of this constant embarrassment, Eggman came out onto the deck in a highly weaponized egg mobile.

"Nice ride Eggman." Sonic commented running towards him. "Almost sad that I have to trash it."

"Trust me, you won't get the chance." Eggman replied unleashing several missiles at him.

Sonic swerved around several of them before jumping into the air and kicked one of the missiles right back into Eggman's egg mobile. Eggman jumped off the vehicle before it blew up and landed on the ground right in front of Sonic.

"So you wanna call it a draw?" Sonic asked.

Just then, Sonic noticed some bright light coming from the sky. Thinking on instinct, he ran towards the edge of the ship and jumped off just as the beam made contact with the ship, inadvertently making contact with Sonic too as the light engulfed them both and disappeared.

…

 _Dimension: Neverand_

 _Location: Captain Hook's pirate ship_

Captain Hook had always had problems trying to deal with the eternal youth known as Peter Pan, and today was no exception. Every canon he had on deck was firing at the boy, and yet not a single shot could hit him.

"Come on you blasted bilge rats!" Hook yelled at his crew. "Is there not one of you who can actually hit him?!"

Peter just kept flying around the cannon fire, laughing the whole time.

"Come on Captain." Peter taunted. "Is that all you got?"

Just then, a lasso wrapped around his ankle. Peter looked down to see several pirates pulling on the rope dragging Peter down.

"Looks like we got ya now!" one of the pirates shouted.

"That's what you think." Peter responded.

Peter then pulled out his dagger and cut the rope. The pirates fell back on their own weight and crashed into each other. Hook just did a facepalm in response to this. Just then, both Peter and Hook saw a bright light crashing down at them. Before either of them realized what was happening, the light swallowed the entire ship whole, and then it just vanished.

…

 _Dimension: TMNT 2K12_

 _Location: New York City_

The city at night was always beautiful. The city lights, the bustling of people on the street, it was all just so nice. And high above it were four brothers racing across the rooftops on a late night training run. Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. As the four brothers ran across the rooftops, they exchanged playful banter with each other.

"The city sure has been quiet lately." Leo noted.

"Yeah." Mikey agreed. "No Kraang, no Shredder, life is good."

Just then, they saw the sky light up with a mysterious white light.

"What the heck is that?" Raph asked, seeing the light.

"I have no idea." Donnie admitted.

They all stopped dead in their tracks and braced themselves as the light overtook them. Once the light vanished, they were gone.

...

 _Dimension: Asgard_

 _Location: Dungeon_

In the one of the cells of the Asgardian dungeons, a lone man with long black hair and green armor sat in a cell reading a book. This was Loki, former prince of Asgardian and enemy to the realm, and his brother Thor. As he turned the next page, he saw some mysterious light surging through the hallway racing towards him. As the light engulfed him, he sprouted a maniacal smile on his face. Then all of a sudden, the light was gone, and the man disappeared.

...

 _Dimension: Arendelle_

 _Location: North Mountain_

Doofenshmirtz and Norm slowly sat up as the beams faded. The device then fizzled out and fell to pieces.

"What just happened?" Norm asked in his ever joyous tone.

"Well either nothing," Doof started to explain. "Or that explosion sent out various dimensional beams that pulled people from other universes into this one."

Doofenshmirtz paused for a moment.

But what are the odds of that happening?" he asked chuckling.

…

At the bottom of the mountain in a recently created crater, Loki slowly rose from a kneeling position and looked upon the new world he entered with a smile.

"Perfect…" Loki mused. "Now the real fun begins."


	2. A game of Cat and Hedgehog

_**Chapter 2: A game of Cat and Hedgehog**_

 _Location: hillside_

A bright light filled the night sky over Arendelle. It then vanished as quickly as it appeared, and a lone figure came out from it. It fell several feet through the air before falling to the ground with a thud. This figured turned out to be a blue hedgehog with white gloves and red sneakers, the renowned Sonic the Hedgehog. Slowly, he picked himself off the ground and took note of the new surroundings he found himself in.

"Hey, where am I?" he asked himself.

Before he could pose anymore questions he heard something coming from behind him. Some bright light shot down from the sky and made contact with the ground several miles away.

"What was that?" Sonic asked again before giving a shrug. "Well, experience has taught me to investigate anything that glows. Maybe I can find answers there."

Sonic then took off towards the direction the light was coming from. Unbeknownst to him, while he was running along the mountain side, he was being watched by a mysterious figure standing on a rock a ways away. He, like Sonic, was from a different dimension. The appearance of another unique creature in a world seemingly lacking in them made him think for a moment.

"A hedgehog running a inhuman speeds?" he questioned. "Quite irregular. But still… he might have the answers that I seek."

The figure stared at him for a moment, squinting his green eyes before darting after him.

...

 _Location: Skies_

Flying high above the mysterious new world, the massive Egg Carrier pierced through the clouds. Inside sat the malicious Dr. Eggman, overseeing the new land he had entered.

"It would seem we have entered a dimension that is extremely primitive in technology." Eggman observed before smiling maniacally. "Conquering this world will be a piece of cake."

"I don't know boss," Cubot objected. "Don't ya think we should try and find a way back home."

"Of course not!" Eggman replied. "The only thing I care about is establishing the Eggman Empire. I can do that in my world or this one, it makes no difference to me."

Eggman continued looking at the monitor screens.

"And besides," Eggman continued. "Taking over this place will be so much easier. There is no modern military, no G.U.N., and best of all… no Sonic."

"Actually doctor," Orbot said, entering the room. "That statement is only two thirds true."

"What?!" Eggman exclaimed turning to him.

"We found Sonic running into a valley not far from here." Orbot reported.

"I see." Eggman replied regaining his composure. "No matter. This could be the perfect opportunity to finish Sonic once and for all! Set a course for the valley!"

…

 _Location: Valley_

As Sonic continued running, he slowed to a walk to ponder the events that have transpired before him.

"So the three big questions are where am i? How did i get here? And how do I get back?" Sonic said to himself.

As he continued walking, the mysterious figure that had found him before finally caught up to him. He watched from the top of a giant rock a ways away as Sonic continued walking.

"Now I have you _señor_ hedgehog." the creature remarked. "And this time, you will not escape me so easily."

Sonic continued walking trying to figure out what was happening.

"Hopefully that light I saw will give me some kinda clue that will-"

Before he could finish that thought, he heard something land behind him. He turned to see a cat standing upright, wearing boots, a belt with a sword, and a hat with a feather in it.

"Aha!" the cat yelled drawing his sword. "Fear me if you dare."

"What the!?" Sonic exclaimed. "Who are you."

"I am Puss in Boots!" he introduced. "And you will tell me where I am and how I got here, or you will taste my blade."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at this before shrugging it off.

"Yeah" he said trying to walk around. "Look, I'm still trying to figure things myself. So if you don't mind-"

Puss held out his sword blocking Sonic. Sonic turned to Puss in irritation.

"Ya mind?" Sonic asked.

"I still require answers," Puss said. "And you are not leaving here until I get them."

"Right," Sonic said coyly, lowering Puss' sword. "I'd like to see you try."

As Sonic started walking, Puss jumped in the air towards him and landed on his head, knocking him to the ground. As Sonic fell over, Puss jumped off and flipped through the air landing facing him. Sonic lifted his head looking as Puss irritated.

"So that's how it's gonna be huh?" Sonic asked.

" _Si señor_." Puss replied.

"Alright then," Sonic said, getting to his feet smirking. "Bring it on!"

He then sped towards Puss colliding with him head first. This caused Puss to fly through the air and collide with a large rock. Puss quickly got to his feet when he saw Sonic leaping in the air and falling towards him. Puss quickly jumped before Sonic made contact. Sonic turned to see Puss spinning through the air before he landed on the ground. Sonic ran forward and jumped in the air meaning to dash at him again, but Puss backflipped out of the way before Sonic made contact. As Puss landed, Sonic dashed straight for him tackling him. They spun through the air a bit before Puss through him off causing Sonic to collide with another large rock. Sonic hit it with a thud and slowly slid to the ground, landing on his hands and knees. Sonic looked up to see Puss standing over him pointing his sword at him.

"It would seem I won." Puss boasted.

Acting fast, Sonic backflipped, knocking the sword out of his hands, landed on the wall, and sprang forward punching Puss in the face and knocking him to the ground. As Sonic landed on the ground sliding around, Puss used his hands to sit up.

"Had enough?" Sonic asked.

Puss just stood up and turned to face him.

"Never." Puss remarked.

Sonic sighed in response.

"You try to be reasonable." he lamented.

Sonic then ran towards Puss and tried to kick him in the head, but Puss rolled out of the way towards his sword. He picked up as Sonic ran at him again. He tried swinging at Sonic, but he just went to his knees sliding under the blade. As he got clear,Sonic got to his feet and delivered a spinning kick to the back of the head.

"So you done yet or do I have to keep knocking you around?" Sonic asked walking towards him.

Thinking fast, Puss grabbed a handful of dirt in Sonic's eyes, causing him to cry out. Puss took the advantage to kick him in the chest sending him tumbling backwards. Sonic cleared out his eyes and looked up at Puss in irritation. He then bolted past Puss, punching him in the face as he went. He then dashed past him several times, striking him across the face every time. He finally hit him so hard he flew through the air. He tumbled on the ground as he landed.

"Are you going to stay down this time?" Sonic asked walking towards him.

"Ugh… no," Puss said, staggering as he stood up. "Not until you tell me how I got this strange place and how I get back!"

Sonic rolled his eyes in response."I must have hit you harder than I thought." Sonic commented. "Look buddy, I'm not from around here either."

"I gathered as much." Puss responded. "But how did we get here?"

"Hey I'm as clueless as you are." Sonic answered. "And even if I did, wouldn't I try to get back myself instead of duking it out with you?"

Puss' fighting spirit then slowly started to die out hearing what Sonic had to say.

"So… you truly do not know why we are here?" Puss asked.

"Fraid not." Sonic admitted. "Listen I-"

Suddenly, some kind of energy bolt struck down near them, sending them both flying back. The two landed on their backs and slowly tried picking themselves up.

"What on earth?" Puss asked.

"Get a good look at your sparring partner Sonic." a voice called out, one Sonic knew all too well.

"Dr. Eggman?" Sonic exclaimed looking up.

He then saw his long time nemesis descending in his eggmobile towards the two heroes.

"It's the last thing you'll see," Eggman boasted. "Before I close your eyes forever!"

Eggman let out a maniacal laugh as Sonic glared at him.

"Come and get some Eggman." Sonic challenged before turning to Puss. "Puss get out of here!"

"What?" Puss exclaimed. "But-"

"This is out of your league." he explained. "I got this. Just go!"

Puss finally relented and took off, leaving Sonic with his obese adversary.

"So I see you got to this world too." Sonic noted.

"Indeed." Eggman confirmed. "And this time I'll finish you, and seize control of this world. Soon all will bow before me."

"Not while I'm still standing, Eggman." Sonic challenged. "We can save a lot of time and broken robots if you just quit now."

"Does this make my answer clear?" Eggman asked pressing a button on his control console.

A laser then shot out from the eggmobile at Sonic. Sonic quickly jumped back avoiding the blast with ease.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that." Sonic remarked. "Let's dance."

…

Puss continued running through the valley before he stopped and looked back. He couldn't believe what happened back there.

"Why did _señor_ Hedgehog help me?" Puss let out. "He protected me. Even after I attacked him."

However, Puss tried to shake it off.

"It does not matter." Puss tried to dismiss. "The 'egg man' is his enemy. He can handle him on his own."

Puss then began walking away, but something stopped him from getting very far. Something that reminded him of something familiar that had happened to him before. He could not describe it exactly, but he was certain of one thing. He had to go back.

…

Back with Sonic, he was having no trouble dodging Eggman's laser blasts. He just kept running around and bouncing off rocks.

"Too slow!" Sonic called out. "That all you got?!"

"Just watch!" Eggman called out pressing another button on his console.

Several missiles then launched out of the eggmobile. Sonic leapt out of the way of one after another as they rocketed at him. Sonic even knocked into one with a homing attack and sent it careening back at Eggman. He quickly moved upward to avoid the wayward rocket as Sonic landed on the ground with a smug expression on his face.

"Ready to give up?" Sonic asked.

Still reeling from avoiding the missile, Eggman unknowingly looked up and saw a large rock behind him. Smiling, Eggman launched another laser blast at the rock, sending it tumbling towards Sonic. Sonic turned to see this and jumped over the rock as it rolled under him. However, Eggman shot another laser blast at the spot Sonic was about to land, sending him flying. He tumbled on the ground for a bit before coming to a stop on his stomach as Eggman came in closer chuckling. He then primed his laser ready to fire at the downed hedgehog.

"Looks like you've run your last race Sonic." Eggman taunted.

Before he could fire however, a sword flew in from out of nowhere and impaled itself into the laser. Shocked by this, both Sonic and Eggman turned to the direction the sword came from. They saw Puss standing on a rock with a cocky smile on his face.

"I'd suggest backing away from the hedgehog." Puss demanded smugly.

"I thought I told you to run." Sonic recalled.

"Well I couldn't let you have all the fun." Puss replied.

Sonic smiled at the remark as he got to his feet. Enraged, Eggman tried firing his laser again. Instead of firing, it started shaking and rattling. The cannon then blew up in his face and sent the sword flying. Puss ran up and jumped in the air grabbing the sword. He then landed on the control panel and stabbed it with the sword. The eggmobile then died out and crashed to the ground. Puss jumped to the ground before the eggmobile crashed and Eggman tumbled out. Eggman slowly raised his head to see Sonic and Puss standing over him.

"It would seem that you have lost." Puss retorted.

"Give it up Eggman." Sonic demanded. "The jig is up."

Just then, some kind of rumbling filled the air. Sonic and Puss looked up to see the massive red war machine, the Egg Carrier came into view.

"It would seem my ride is here." Eggman jeered. "Until me again my friends."

With that, a tractor beam locked onto Eggman and his egg-mobile and pulled them up to the ship before flying off, leaving the two heroes in the dust.

"That man is _loco_." Puss remarked.

"You don't know the half of it." Sonic remarked as well. "By the way, thanks for coming back to save me."

"Of course." Puss replied. "It was the least I could do after I attacked you."

"Don't sweat it." Sonic dismissed

"So, if you do not know how we got here, and I do not know how we got here, then we are back to square one." Puss remarked..

"It seems that way." Sonic answered. "It just happened to me so fast. One minute I'm duking it out with Eggman, the next some bright light hits me and I end up here."

"That is exactly what happened to me!" Puss exclaimed. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, when I first arrived here I saw some bright light hit the ground a ways from here." Sonic explained. "I was on my way to check it out before I was so rudely interrupted."

Puss straightened up shocked as he realized what Sonic was referring to.

"Oh uh…" he spoke nervously. "Sorry."

"It's cool." Sonic said, brushing the matter aside. "I just have some lost time to make up for."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Puss asked drawing his sword in excitement.

"We?" Sonic questioned.

"In my life I have but one rule; always seek adventure." Puss answered. "And this is most certainly an adventure. Besides, I owe you my services as recompense for falsely accusing you."

"Uh…" Sonic started to answer rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks for the offer, but I travel faster when I'm on my own."

Puss simply put his sword away in response.

"Oh, of course," he said walking away. "I mean after all I…"

Suddenly, he turned around pulling his hat off and giving Sonic the biggest eyes he had ever seen. Sonic was taken aback by the adorable display before him, unable to say anything negative in response.

"Alright, you can come." Sonic finally relented. "But you gotta be able to keep up."

"I was able to make it here in time to save you wasn't I?" Puss countered.

"Well yeah," Sonic relented. "But couldn't you have shown up a few minutes earlier before I was at Egghead's mercy?"

"Maybe I have a sense for the dramatic." Puss posed while brushing his whiskers like a mustache.

Sonic chuckled as the two walked off.

"Puss," Sonic said. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

…

 _Location: Egg carrier_

Once he returned to his ship, Eggman just continued smashing his control console in frustration of his defeat.

"I can't believe it! I had Sonic in my grasp and he still beat me!" Eggman whined kicking his chair. "Impossible! How!"

As the chair bounced around the room, it scooped up Cubot and took him for a bit of a ride before the chair stopped and let him off.

"Uh boss," Cubot spoke. "I don't mean to state the obvious, but Sonic has always beat you. I mean, it's like it's his job or something."

"What are you talking about?" Eggman asked. "He hasn't won every time. I… I've beaten him once and awhile."

"Name one time." Cubot countered.

Eggman just stood there for a moment trying to think of a time he beat Sonic. Nothing came to mind.

"Eh no matter." Eggman dismissed. "I may have suffered a setback here, but this games far from over. I will crush Sonic, and I will conquer this world!"

"Uh, Dr. Eggman," Orbot stepped in. "I don't mean to pry, but why is conquest so important to you? I don't think you've ever said."

"So I haven't." Eggman admitted. "It's kinda a long story."

"Well we got time." Cubot told him.

"Fair point." Eggman allowed. "Though if I'm going to tell you two about it, might as well do it right. Cubot! Music!"

"You got it boss!" Cubot responded.

He then pressed a button on his chest and music began playing. Eggman took this cue and began singing.

" _I was born to cheat and lie, I'm a mean rotten guy._

 _When you ask me why I'm nasty here's my reason why."_

As he was singing, he went over to his desk and pressed a button, causing a picture of a woman that looked like Eggman to rise up.

" _At that stork delivery, mommy screamed : 'woe is me._

 _Such a dork hey Mr. Stork, behold my misery.'"_

Eggman then picked up the picture and clutched it to his chest.

"' _Ivo's gastly, Ivo's a glob, Ivo's a nasty, naughty slob.'"_

Eggman then tossed the picture aside.

" _Can it sister, I'm the mister, who will get the job!_

 _So I'm nasty I'm no good,_

 _I'll be king! Knock on wood._

 _I'll impress ya, though I'm just a common loley hood."_

Eggman then took a seat and pressed a few buttons on his console.

" _If you can't be loved be feared!_

 _Don't get shoved, sheep get sheared._

 _Be the king, pull the strings, or else you might get speared!_

 _I'm so happy I could dance, seize my chance, I'll advance._

 _Come and cheer me, love and fear me, Eggman's king at last!"_

Eggman then pressed another button on his console, causing his chair to rise up off the ground and through a hole in the ceiling. Orbot and Cubot just looked up in mild annoyance.

"He gets an A for effort," Cubot said. "That's for sure."

As Eggman's chair came to a stop in the room above, he jumped out and proceeded to finish his number.

" _Come and cheer me, love and fear me, Eggman's king at laaaaaaaaaast…"_

As Eggman held his note, he noticed his accompanying music was no longer present.

"Eh… why'd the music stop?" he asked.

"I turned it off." a voice from behind him said.

Eggman turned behind him to see a tall man dressed in black and red robes with a twisted beard, a snake staff, and a red parrot on his shoulder. He had a turban on his head that almost gave him a devil-like appearance.

"What?" Eggman asked. "Who are you?"

"Oh I do apologize." the man replied walking forward. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jafar."

"Yeah well what are you doing here?" Eggman asked again.

"I have a proposition for you." Jafar explained. "If you're interested."

Eggman raised an eyebrow at this, but he was interested in what he had to say, so he allowed him to speak.


	3. Frozen Turtles

Chapter 3: Frozen Turtles

Dimension: Arendelle

Location: Just Outside of Town

All was quiet on the outskirts of the kingdom of Arendelle. Suddenly, a bright light shined in the sky, and four turtles dropped down, one on top of the other.

"Okay...ow." Mikey let out.

One by one, the turtles got off each other and got a look at their surroundings.

"Uh guys…" Mikey spoke. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea." Donnie answered. "But I don't think we're on earth anymore. What do we do Leo?"

"First, let's get to cover." Leo told them. "We're too exposed out here."

The turtles then headed into town, sticking to the rooftops as they ran through the town. As they ran along, they got a good look at the town they had entered into.

"Quaint little town we got here." Raph remarked.

"Yeah." Mikey agreed. "I wonder if they have a pizza joint around here."

"Based on the design of the buildings," Donnie observed. "I'd say we're in about the 19th century."

"So we went back in time?" Mikey asked as they landed on a building.

"Maybe," Donnie pondered. "But we need more information to know for sure."

"And how are we gonna do that?" Raph asked irritated. "Because just running around like blind idiots isn't gonna help us."

"No one's suggesting that Raph." Leo said stepping in. "We just need a way to figure things out. It's not like we can just walk up to someone and ask them where the heck we are."

"So what do we do then?" Raph asked.

"Maybe someone over there has answers." Mikey suggested pointing outward.

The turtles turned in the direction Mikey was pointing to see several people entering a large castle.

"That… that might work." Leo admitted. "Let's move team!"

With that, the turtles began making their way towards the castle to find out what strange world they had entered into.

…

Location: Arendelle Castle

Inside her room, Elsa looked out her window to see the number of people entering the castle.

"Well…" Elsa said to herself. "Here they come."

"Elsa?" a voice called out from the door.

Elsa turned to see her sister Anna standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." Elsa tried to reassure her. "I'm just nervous about tonight, that's all."

"Don't worry," Anna comforted, walking into the room. "It's just a regular old ball. Nothing to get tense about."

"Yes, but this is the first public thing I've done since my coronation." Elsa stressed. "What if I lose control again? What is something goes wrong?"

"Nothing is gonna go wrong." Anna told her.

"How do you know?" Elsa questioned.

"Well for one, you've gotten much better control over your powers since then," Anna told her, taking hold of her hands. "And two, I'll be right there with you."

Elsa let out a breath of ease.

"I know." Elsa replied much more relaxed. "It's just… it's all so new for me."

"Hey, it's new for me too." Anna reminded. "Maybe we can work through it together."

Elsa sighed smiling, finally feeling better.

"Thanks Anna." Elsa replied. "Come on, we have guests to entertain."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Anna asked smirking.

With that, the two sisters went off to the party.

…

Location: Outside the castle walls

As more people entered the castle, Loki looked on at them and the castle they were going into.

"Quite impressive," Loki admitted. "For mortals."

Loki then used his magic to transform his clothes to match the style of some of the other guests and merged in with the crowd of guests entering the castle. Before he could get in, he was stopped by one of the guards.

"Hold on sir," the guard said. "I need to see your invitation."

"Of course." Loki cooperated reaching into his coat. "One second."

As Loki kept searching into his coat, he casually placed his sceptre on the guard's chest. His eyes suddenly went blue and he straightened up instantly.

"I assume that will be sufficient." Loki inquired.

"Yes sir." the guard agreed. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you." Loki replied walking inside. "And now Queen Elsa, I turn my attention to you."

…

Location: Ballroom

The party kicked off without a hitch. Guests were dancing, musicians were playing music, and everybody was having such a good time they didn't notice Loki standing in the background. Suddenly, all the music and activity stopped as one of the castle officials came up to announce the arrival of Elsa and Anna.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." he proclaimed as Elsa walked up regally. "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Anna, being a bit late, quickly walked up and stood right next to Elsa as everyone applauded. They both smiled and waved before everyone went back to their party activities.

"So," Elsa let out. "This is what a party is like."

"It's warmer than I remember." Anna stated.

"And what is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked.

The two royal sisters took a sniff, turning until they were facing each other.

"Chocolate." they both said at the same time before laughing.

"So…" Anna began to say. "Seems to be a lot of people out there."

"Yes," Elsa replied letting out a breathe. "But I'm not going to let it affect me."

"And I'm happy for you," Anna congratulated. "But that's not what I meant."

"Well what did you mean?" Elsa asked confused.

"Well…" Anna began to answer smiling. "Do you see anyone you might want to dance with?"

Elsa was taken aback by her sisters question.

"Anna!" she practically exclaimed.

"I'm serious." Anna quickly replied. "I just want you to find someone that will make you happy."

"I have you, Kristoff, and Olaf." Elsa countered. "What else do I need?"

"You know what I mean." Anna said slightly annoyed.

"I do." Elsa relented. "I'm just not looking for anyone. Besides, I don't think there's a guy who'd be satisfied with a girl who can deep-freeze an entire kingdom."

"I think you're selling yourself short." Anna insisted. "You're a terrific person! You're compassionate, caring, loving. I'm sure they're someone out there for you."

Elsa paused for a moment, taking in everything Anna had said about her.

"Do you really believe that?" Elsa asked.

"Absolutely." Anna reassured.

"Well I… I admit it would be nice…" Elsa admitted before shaking her head. "But let's not worry about that right now. It's a party, you should focus on having a good time."

"I will if you will." Anna proposed.

"Deal." Elsa agreed.

The two sisters smiled at each other and walked out onto the floor, not knowing that Loki had been standing nearby, hearing every word of their conversation.

…

Location: Side of the castle walls.

While the guests to the party were entering on one side of the castle, the turtles made their way to the side of the castle and climbed over the wall. They then leapt onto a nearby balcony one by one as Donnie began picking the lock. Once the door opened, they all slipped inside the hallway swiftly and silently.

"Alright," Leo spoke. "Here's the plan. We slip down to the party and find out from the guests where we are. Maybe we can even get a clue as to how we got here."

"That sounds like a waste of time!" Raph commented. "We should be more concerned how we're gonna get home, not waste time sitting in the rafters of some party.."

"We'll figure it out Raph," Leo reassured. "But we need to figure out our surroundings."

"You guys can watch some fat cats stuff themselves all you want!" Raph practically yelled before walking back to the window. "I'm going to find some real answers."

Before Leo could respond, Raph jumped out the window towards the roof of the castle.

"Raph," Leo said about to go after him.

"Eh let him go." Donnie told him. "We got other things to worry about."

Leo was hesitant, but he also knew Raph could keep himself hidden. That ad Donnie was right, there were other concerns at hand.

"You're right Don." Leo conceded. "We've still got work to do."

"Go on without Raph?" Mikey questioned. "Are you sure?"

"We can handle it." Leo reassured.

"I don't know." Mikey replied. "It just feels like somethings missing."

Leo then smacked Mikey on the head in response.

"Thanks." Mikey said, surprisingly feeling better.

"Happy to help." Leo responded. "Let's move team."

With that, the turtles moved out.

…

Location: Ballroom

Back at the party, things seemed to be in full swing. Anna was dancing with Kristoff while Elsa was talking to some visiting dignitaries. Loki took note of this and decided it was time to make his move. He walked across the ballroom floor, paying no mind to the other guests as he approached the Ice Queen.

"Queen Elsa," he spoke, earning Elsa's attention. "So sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"

"Of course, mister-" Elsa agreed turning around.

"Oh sorry, I am Prince Thomas" Loki lied.

"Of course, Prince Thomas," Elsa accepted. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I am new to this kingdom and I happen to overhear from a few other guests about a blizzard that overtook the land quite some time ago." Loki shared. "And that it was caused by you."

"Oh yes, that." Elsa lamented. "Not one of my proudest moments, I'll admit."

"I don't see why, I thought it was quite incredible." Loki shared.

Elsa was caught off guard by that. She heard many tales about her powers and the Frozen Kingdom incident a few months ago, but it was never anything like that.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Elsa questioned still taken aback.

"Well such a wondrous act caused by one wielding such incredible power," Loki mused. "It's quite extraordinary."

Elsa still couldn't believe what she was hearing. Someone not only unafraid of her powers, but also praising them AND the incident. It was strange, and yet at the same time, nice.

"Well I…" Elsa tried to reply. "I never thought about it like that."

"I'm almost surprised something like that hasn't happened again since." Loki said curious.

"Well I've gotten greater control over my powers since then." Elsa explained.

"And you haven't desired to try anything like that again?" Loki asked.

Elsa was shocked by that question.

"N-no." Elsa responded. "W-why would I want to?"

"You went through an incredible experience," Loki told her. "Why not relive the thrill?"

"Thrill?" Elsa asked shocked. "I ruined livelihoods, hurt people, nearly killed some!"

"From what I heard, they deserved it." Loki dismissed.

"How can you say that?" Elsa demanded, disgusted by the tricksters words.

"People are often fearful of the extraordinary," Loki explained. "And you my dear… are quite extraordinary. Can you honestly tell me you feel content that your own people will always resent their own Queen?"

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked confused.

"You've seen how these people are like." Loki gestured. "They are filled with disrespect and contempt for who you are. These people will never respect you, not unless you give them good reason to."

"That's ridiculous." Elsa quickly dismissed.

"Do you honestly believe that you can live contently with the fact that your people won't be able to see their own Queen as anything more than a monster?" Loki challenged.

Elsa didn't know how to respond to that question, but she did know that she had heard enough from this 'Prince Thomas'.

"I 'believe' that it is time for you to leave." Elsa insisted before walking off. "Excuse me."

Loki just smirked as Elsa continued walking away.

"I meant no disrespect." Loki respond.

"Enough." She replied barely turning back while still walking away.

"I'm only trying to trying to share a hard truth." Loki continued turning towards her. "Sooner or later these people will turn on you, and when that day comes-"

"I said, enough!" Elsa shouted throwing her hand out and accidently shooting an ice blast.

The blast generated several ice spikes that shot up from the floor. The guests backed away in shock and fear. Elsa looked around to see expressions of the people giving her terrified expressions. Already getting overwhelming feelings of nervousness, Elsa bursted out of the room.

"Elsa…" Anna said under her breath before running off after her.

Loki just stood there looking at the events that had transpired, and smirking as he did so.

…

Location: Town near Docks

Raph was leaping from building near the docks, not finding any sign of what brought them to strange world.

"Great, just great." Raph let out. "Those guys are probably chillin somewhere, while I'm out here finding nothing."

He stopped running for a moment and just sat down on a roof.

"Man, we may never get home at this rate." Raph lamented.

"Hi there." A cheery voice suddenly called out from below him.

He looked down to see a tiny snowman waving at him.

"How did a troll end up on the roof?" the snowman asked.

"What the-" he let out. "What are you?!"

"I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" the snowman replied. "Who're you?"

Raph was flabbergasted by the sight before him. He really didn't know how to respond.

"Uh… Raphael?" he replied.

"That's a funny name." Olaf commented. "Are you lost?"

"Well… sort of." he admitted. "My brothers and I wound up here by accident and… why am I talking to a snowman about this?"

"Because I'm a friendly snowman." Olaf answered.

Raph was about to retort when suddenly, some kind of explosion rang out near the docks. Raph turned to see an arc of blue fire in the distance.

"What the heck is that?" Raph asked standing up and pulling out his sai. "Better check it out."

With that, Raph took off toward the direction the fire was coming from. Olaf watched him go, waving goodbye.

"Have fun!" he cheered.

…

Location: Docks

At the docks, a girl in red clothes and black hair done up in a hair piece with a image of fire on it, was fighting off some guards. She kicked one in the face knocking him aside, and kicked out another one's legs knocking him to the ground. As two more came running up, she shot out a stream of blue fire at them. The flame made contact with the ground, knocking the guards back.

"Anyone else want to be a hero? The girl asked.

The girl looked around at the fallen opponents before her.

"Wow." a voice called out, causing the girl to go wide eyed. "And I thought I had anger issues."

"What?!" she let out looking out. "Who said that?"

As she looked around, she saw a figure on a rooftop. The figure then landed on the ground in plain view to reveal it was Raph. This perplexed the girl, having never seen anything like him before.

"What are you?" the girl asked. "Some kind of turtle creature?"

"Got a problem with that?" Raph threw back.

"Hardly." the girl dismissed. "As long as you stay out of my way."

"That depends on what you intend on doing to with these guys." Raph inquired gesturing to the injured guards.

"I merely wanted some information," the girl explained. "They responded by demanding my surrender. How else could I respond?"

Raph raised an eyebrow in response.

"Would help if you didn't spit out fireballs at them." Raph retorted pushing her shoulder.

Infuriated, she grabbed his arm and kicked him in the chest, knocking him back.

"Never touch me, creature!" she demanded.

Shaking it off, Raph looked back up at his mysterious new opponent.

"You know, anger is a dangerous ally!" He retaliated. "Why don't you go cool off for a while?!"

"I'm not going anywhere." the girl replied taking a fighting stance.

"Fine, you won't leave," he replied standing up and drawing his sai. "I take you down."

"This is gonna be fun."

With that, Raph charged towards the girl just as she shot out a fireball at him. The fight had begun.

…

Location: Castle hallway.

While that was going on, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey were making their way through the castle looking for the ballroom. Unfortunately, with the castle's massive size, they couldn't seem to find it.

"I think we're lost." Leo decided.

"This place is pretty massive." Donnie informed. "Finding the ballroom could take some time."

"How long exactly?" Leo asked.

"A few minutes… or hours."

"Or days." Mikey let out panicked. "Or weeks. Or we could be stuck here forever!"

In an effort to calm him down, Donnie promptly smacked Mikey on the back of the head, much to his irritation.

"You don't have to keep doing that." Mikey replied annoyed as he turning around.

"There was a spider on ya." Donnie tried to excuse.

"Well there's a spider on you too!" Mikey responded.

"No there isn-" Donnie tried to say.

"Come here punk!" Mikey yelled tackling him.

Mikey then proceeded to smack Donnie on the head repeatedly, much to Donnie's frustration and Leo's irritation. Leo rolled his eyes in response to this, but as he did so, he caught a glimpse of someone running past a nearby doorway. He ran over to it and looked out to see a glimpse of a blue cape vanishing into a nearby room with the door slamming behind whoever was attached to it, and a trail of ice behind it.

"Ice?" Leo questioned.

Ignoring his feuding brothers for a moment, he followed the ice trail towards the door. He slowly opened it and looked inside to see a young woman in a blue dress with white hair pacing around the room frantically as patches of ice forming around her.

"Get it together." Elsa said to herself. "Control it. Keep it together. Don't feel."

Whatever she hoped the words she was chanting would do, they didn't seem to be doing it as the ice continued to spread. But it wasn't the ice itself that was intriguing Leo at the moment, it was the girl. Something about her intrigued the blue turtle for some reason. Maybe it was that she seemed scared and he wanted to help, or maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, it kept him distracted enough that he didn't notice Donnie and Mikey coming up to him.

"What are you looking at?" Mikey nonchalantly asked.

Shocked by this, Leo sprang up yelling fully into the room. This earned the attention of Elsa, who needless to say, was surprised by the sight before her.

"What?!" She let out shocked. "What are you?"

"It's alright!" Leo tried to reassure. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Please just stay away." Elsa pleaded as she held up her hands.

Suddenly, a bolt of ice shot out at the turtles. Donnie and Mikey ducked out of the room while Leo rolled out of the way.

"I think we should be more worried about her hurting us!" Donnie called out poking his head back in.

"I- I'm sorry." Elsa apologized panicked. "I didn't mean-"

"Hey hey." Leo tried to reassure. "It's ok. It's ok. I can tell you didn't mean it."

Elsa was taken aback by actual understanding from someone other than her sister and Kristoff.

"R-Really?" she asked surprised.

"Really." Leo reassured. "I can tell somethings wrong, and I want to help you if you want."

Both surprised and comforted by Leo's words, Elsa let out a breath of relief and the ice died out.

"I'm sorry," She apologized. "My powers have a bad habit of… getting out of hand. I've gotten a better handle on them recently but… sometimes I just lose it."

Elsa's head dropped a bit. Leo couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"Maybe we can help you." Leo offered.

Elsa's head sprang up in surprise. As did Donnie's and Mikey's.

"What?" Elsa, Donnie, and Mikey exclaimed at the same time.

"Well I admit, I don't know much about magical ice powers," Leo conceded. "I do know some meditation techniques. Maybe I could teach you some. Might help you control your powers better."

Elsa thought for a moment. The offer sounded very promising, and she definitely wanted more control to avoid more incidents like what happened tonight.

"That would be wonderful." Elsa replied smiling. "Thank you."

You're welcome."

Elsa just stood there smiling for a moment, before a thought came to her mind.

"My name is Elsa." she told him. "What are yours?"

"Oh right," Leo let out. "My name is Leonardo. And these are my brothers, Donatello and Michelangelo."

"Uh… hi." Donnie said.

"What up?" Mikey greeted.

"Nice to meet you all." Elsa told them.

"Yeah…" Donnie replied before turning to Leo. "Leo are sure this is a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Leo asked back.

"Because we have to work out our little forced relocation problem." he reminded. "And your giving meditation lessons to someone with ice powers, while admirable, kinda doesn't align with that."

"Forced relocation?" Elsa repeated not sure what he meant. "What are you talking about?"

"It's kinda a long story." Leo replied. "You see-"

Before he could finish, some kind of explosion rang out, causing them all to spring up shocked.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

"No idea." Leo answered. "But it sounds like trouble. Come on guys, let's check it out."

With that, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey took off. Elsa became a little concerned for them. She only knew them a little while, but she knew they were good 'people', and she didn't want to see them hurt. So she decided to follow after them.

…

Location: Docks

Back with Raphael, he was blown back by one of the girl's fireballs, but he quickly rolled back onto his shell and back onto his feet as the girl came towards him.

"That all you got?" he taunted.

Infuriated, the girl ran towards him and jumped in the air, launching fireballs with her feet as she kicked them out. Raph quickly leapt out of the way until he landed on the wall of a nearby building. He then sprang off the wall, tossing several throwing stars at the girl as he did so. The girl jumped out of the way, spinning as she did so. As she landed, she shot out a stream of fire to where Raph landed. He quickly leapt down to the ground, avoiding the blaze.

"Nice try, freak," she taunted. "But the throwing stars were just sheer desperation."

"Is that so?" Raph asked pulling out his sai. "Well then, let me show you my sai."

"Cute toys." she remarked. "Let's see what they can do!"

She then madly shot out one fireball after another. Raph quickly spun himself and his sai around to block the oncoming fire. She was relentless in her attacks, but he was able to keep up with minimal difficulty. However, one stray fireball hit the back of his shell, causing him to fall to the ground. As he tried getting up, he looked behind him to see the girl standing over him.

"I had you figured wrong freak." she admitted with a sadistic smile. "I thought turtles were weak and pathetic creatures."

"Only the ones that can't do this!"

With that, Raph used his hands to spring upward, kicking the girl in the face and knocking her to the ground. She started getting back up as he landed on his feet.

"You're gonna pay for that!" She yelled.

"Hey hot head!" a voice called out.

The girl turned to see Leo running toward her, swinging his sword at her. She quickly ducked under it, barely dodging the attack. As she straightened up, Donnie came flying down, hitting her with the staff as he landed. The hit caused her to skid across the floor.

"I had everything under control!" Raph told his brothers turning towards them.

"Could've fooled me." Leo retorted.

"Yeah, hot head's cool and all," Mikey spoke up, landing near them. "But I would have gone with; Mistress Fire-Hands."

"Catchy." Donnie admitted.

"Fools!" the girl called out, getting their attention. "I am Princess Azula! Daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, and rightful heir to the Fire Nation throne!"

"Never heard of it, or you." Raph retorted.

"Trust me, you'll know it well soon enough." Azula reassured, infuriated.

"Personally, I find your best option is surrender." Leo told her.

"Yeah look at it logically," Donnie added, readying his staff. "There are four of us and one of you. What are you gonna do?"

Azula just smirked as she started moving her hands. Electricity began surging, much to the turtles dismay.

"Right." Leo admitted. "Run!"

Azula then thrusted out her hand, shooting lightning from her fingertips. The turtles quickly scattered to avoid the lightning strike. Smoke emanated from Azula's finger as the turtles landed on various buildings nearby.

"You had to ask?!" Raph yelled at Donnie.

Azula fired another lightning bolt at them, forcing them to leap out of the way. It was at that point that Elsa finally caught up with the turtles. Her eyes went wide when she saw some girl shooting lightning bolts from her fingertips at the turtles.

"Hold still you freaks!" Azula cried out.

Thinking fast, Elsa shot out an ice bolt at Azula. Noticing it in time, Azula quickly jumped out of the way of the blast. Raph saw this and took the opportunity to run towards her, jump into the air and kick her in the chest. The impact caused her to roll onto the ground as she landed. As she got back up, the turtles were beginning to surround her. Deciding that this battle was over, she fired one more lightning bolt at the ground, creating a small explosion that made everyone cover their eyes. When the smoke cleared, Azula was gone, much to their irritation.

"Something tells me we haven't seen the last of her." Leo lamented.

"Are you guys alright?" Elsa asked coming up.

"Yeah, in no small part to you." Leo replied.

"So…" Raph spoke up. "Who's the girl with the ice shtick?"

"Oh right." Leo remembered. "Raph, this is our friend Elsa. Elsa, this is our final brother, Raphael."

"Nice to meet you." Elsa greeted.

"Yeah, same." Raph replied hesitantly.

"So who was that girl?" Elsa asked.

"No idea." Raph replied. "But she said she wanted informations from the guards she was wailing on, so I'm guessing she's not from around her."

"No." Elsa confirmed. "As far as I know, the only person around here who can do anything like she can is me."

"She must have been brought to this world like we were." Donnie surmised.

"That 'forced relocation' thing you were talking about earlier?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah." Mikey confirmed. "We were hit by this big flash of light and ended up in your kingdom."

"And it looks like whatever force brought us here also brought other individuals as well." Donnie surmised. "And if they're half as dangerous as Azula was, they could cause some serious trouble."

"Great." Leo let out. "Looks like we got our work cut out for us."

"Let me know if there's anything I can do to help." Elsa told them.

"Thanks Elsa," Leo replied. "We could use someone who knows the lay of the land."

"Well I happen to be queen so I hope I can be of more help than a guide." she responded.

That left Leo speechless for a moment.

"Uh… yeah," he tried to respond. "T- that be great."

Mikey chuckled a bit.

"Our new friend the queen," Mikey remarked. "Who knew."

"Elsa!" a voice called out.

Elsa and the turtles turned to see Anna running towards her sister.

"Elsa there you are!" Anna let out hugging Elsa. "I was so worried. First you ran off, then I tried looking for you, then I hear explosions and I thought-"

"Anna." Elsa cut off. "Anna, it's alright. I'm fine."

"I'm just glad you're ok." Anna said before catching sight of the turtles. "Um… Elsa… there are giant turtles standing next to us."

"Don't worry Anna." Elsa reassured. "They're friends."

"Really?"

"Really. Anna, meet Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael."

"Hi."

"What up?"

"Greetings."

"Hey."

"Um… hi." Anna greeted back. "Welcome to Arendelle."

…

Location: Outside of Arendelle.

Just outside of town, Azula was getting her bearings of the battle that had just transpired. Being bested by four strange turtles creatures and a girl who could manipulate ice. The latter wasn't uncommon where she came from, but she hadn't expected any individuals like that in this world.

"Something tells me those freaks are going to continue to be a problem." she said to herself. "Guess there's only one thing to do, I'll just have to kill them. And that ice girl too."

"Don't get too antsy." a voice told her, to her surprise.

She turned around to see Loki emerging from the shadows, sporting a twisted grin on his face.

"I saw her first."

"Who are you?" she asked perplexed.

"Someone who can promise you many things." he told her. "Including the throne that was denied to you so long ago."

"Really?" she mused, thinking over his offer. "Well it does sound promising… but i have a strong feeling the turtles and the girl I dealt with are going to be a problem."

"Leave the turtles to me." he brushed off. "As for the girl, let's just say I have special plans for her."


	4. Penguins, Pirates, and Princesses

Chapter 4: Penguins, Pirates, and Princesses

"Kowalski report!"

"It's dark."

"I concur. Rico, weapons check!"

A series of vomiting sounds was heard for a few seconds.

"Outstanding. Private, sound off!"

"Um… can we move now Skipper?"

"Not yet Private! Wait for it… wait for it…. Aaaaaaand…. Move out now!"

Just then, out of a hole in the ground, four penguins sprang out and landed in combat like poses. One penguin was taller than the rest, one has crazy hair and a scar on his beak, one was shorted and more cute looking, and the final one has a brow that almost looked like a permanent scowl. The penguins looked around to see themselves in some kind of forest environment.

"Kowalski, options!" the last one, Skipper, ordered.

Kowalski then quickly pulled out a pencil and clipboard and began scribbling a few things down.

"Judging by the blast that hit us, and the surroundings we've found ourselves in, I'd theorize that we're in some kind of alternate dimension" Kowalski surmised.

"Again?!" Skipper let out. "If I had a nickel for every time…"

Skipper let out a sigh of irritation before getting back to business.

"Alright," Skipper said. "If we're gonna get back to our home, we're gonna need to follow standard protocol."

Private raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"We have protocol for parallel dimensions?" Private asked.

"Oh course." Skipper confirmed. "We have protocol for everything."

"Right." Kowalski chimed in, flipping a page on his clipboard. "We track down the cause that brought us here and figure out how and why it did so."

"Then let's move!" Skipper ordered.

One by one, the penguins started sliding across the ground, traversing the forest terrain. The penguins bounced off a tree and landed on the ground before peering around another tree to see someone coming.

"We got incoming." Skipper reported. "Blend boys, blend!"

The penguins then leapt up into the trees to conceal themselves. They peered down to see Doofenshmirtz walking aimlessly through the forest.

"Aw man this is just great!" Doof let out. "I step out of the lab to get a look around this new dimension and I get lost. Who knew trying to bring together an army of villains from across the multiverse would have such adverse consequences."

Up in the trees the penguins, having heard all this, gave looks of surprise and frustration.

"Looks like we found out cause Skipper." Kowalski observed.

"A pharmacist with inter-dimensional technology," Skipper lamented. "Just when you've seen all the sick, twisted vile the world can throw at you."

"So what do we do?" Private asked.

"We're gonna take that pharmacists down!" Skipper declared.

With that, the penguins took off after Doofenshmirtz, unaware of some, equally interested parties following from behind.

…

Down below. Doofenshmirtz continued walking through the forest aimlessly.

"Man this dimension is massive." Doof let out.

Suddenly, Doof heard several whooshes of air around him. Doof looked around to try and find whatever what was making the sound, but saw nothing.

"Hello?" Doof let out. "Is someone there?"

All of a sudden, four small figures landed on the ground in front of him. One by one, they all stepped out of the shadows to reveal themselves.

"Yeah, someone's here." Skipper confirmed. "Your worst nightmare."

"Wait," Doof spoke up. "You mean…

"Yes." Skipper answered.

"And now…" Doof began to surmise.

"Oh yeah." Skipper cut off.

"The vending machine uprising has begun?!" Doof exclaimed.

Skipper and the penguins went wide eyed, not expecting that response.

"Um… no." Skipper answered. "Four angry penguins!"

The four penguins then took combat ready poses, ready for battle.

"Though the odds of vending machines taking over the world are pretty low." Kowalski shared.

"Hey, don't doubt the vending machine apocalypse man." Doof insisted. "It's gonna happen."

"The only thing that's gonna 'happen' is you taking us back home!" Skipper declared. "Or else!"

"Or else what?" Doof asked.

"Kowalski, options?" Skipper asked turning to Kowalski.

"Let me see," Kowalski said looking over his clipboard. "We could go with the Norwegian noogie, or the west indies wedgie."

"Well why don't we just pin a corsage on him and take him to the prom?" Skipper replied sarcastically. "Come on man!"

"Well in that case, I feel there's only one choice." Kowalski admitted. "The conquistador sunburn!"

"Excellante." Skipper agreed.

Rico then barfed up a conquistador helmet and put it on his head before sauntering towards Doof.

"Now now, hold on guys." Doof insisted, backing up as Rico came closer.

"Avast ye talking birds!" a voice cried out.

The penguins and Doof turned around to see several pirates leaping out of the bushes armed to the teeth with swords.

"He be coming with us." the pirate demanded.

Private gulped at the sight.

"Pirates…" he let out.

"Well then," Skipper spoke. "Let's yo ho haul these bildrats."

With that, the penguins dashed forward and kicked four of the pirates in the gut, knocking them to the ground. One of the pirates tried swinging at Kowalski repeatedly, but he just kept dancing around the blade. He finally stopped as Private and Skipper leapt on top of him respectively, with Rico landing behind him. Skipper then jumped towards the pirate, kicking him in the face. With Rico tripping him, the pirate toppled to the ground as the penguins leapt down off Kowalski. Before the penguins could do anything else, one pirate swept up all the penguins in a bag. After tying it off, the pirate chucked it through the air, promptly disposing of the penguins. Once the penguins were dealt with, they turned back to Doof with wicked smiles on their faces.

"I'm beginning to think I should have run during that little scuffle back there."

The pirates only responded by chuckling maliciously as they moved in closer.

…

A few short feet away the sack with the penguins inside, landed on the ground with a thud. Rico immediately hacked up a chainsaw and cut their way out.

"Nice work Rico." Skipper commended.

The penguins then looked up to see both Doof and the pirates had fled. Much to their annoyance and despair.

"Gone." Skipper lamented.

"What do you think they're gonna do to him?" Private asked nervously.

"I have no idea." Kowalski answered. "But if something happens to him, we might lose our only chance of getting home."

"Then we need to move." Skipper ordered.

With that, the penguins moved out, on the hunt for murderous pirates and an absent minded pharmacist.

…

Location: Denmark castle

In the neighboring kingdom of Denmark, inside it's extravagant castle, the reigning queen Ariel walked down the halls to where her daughter was partaking in her studies. As she entered the room however, she saw that her daughter was nowhere to be found.

"Melody?" Ariel called out, looking around the room.

There was no sign of her. Thinking for a moment, she decided to check her room to see if she was there. When Ariel reached the room and looked inside, she found no sign of her daughter. She did find however, the discarded dress and shoes she intended Melody to wear today, as well as her net bag missing. Taking all this in, she had a pretty good idea where she was.

...

As Ariel predicted, Melody was swimming in the sea just outside the castle. As she burst to the surface and swam over to a nearby rock, a small red crab climbed onto the rock as well.

"Ah, Melody, there you are." the crab announced.

"Oh, hey Sebastian." Melody replied. "What's up?"

"Ha!" Sebastian let out. "You know perfectly well 'what's up'! Don't you have things to do at the castle?! "

"Yes i do." Melody confirmed, sighing. "And I'll get on that… soon."

Soon isn't soon eno-"

Before Sebastian could finish, Melody dove into the water, causing a small wave to splash onto him. He coughed up some water as Melody resurfaced.

"Sorry." she apologized as she swam over to him.

"This isn't the first time you've done something like this." Sebastian told her. "Is something wrong?"

"No…" Melody answered. "It's just… ever since what happened with Morgana, things just haven't been the same for me."

She turned towards the expansive sea, with a feeling of longing in her eyes.

"Even with the wall down, I still feel… trapped here." she shared. "When I was out on my own I felt a sense of fun, of adventure… of belonging. And it's a feeling I haven't really felt since."

Sebastian looked at Melody sympathetically as she looked out towards the horizon.

"Ah child, you shouldn't worry so much on that." He tried to reassure. "You're probably just still reeling from all the excitement."

"Yeah…" Melody let out passively. "I suppose so."

"Why don't we go back to the castle and see if a little hard work can take your mind off things?" Sebastian asked.

Melody wasn't listening as she just moved her finger through the water. She saw something green streak across the reflection of the water, causing her to look up and see what looked like a boy in green flying through the sky. Looking back at Sebastian, she decided to take off after the boy.

"So what do you say?" Sebastian asked, only to see Melody was gone and he was totally alone. "Melody…?"

...

Location: Pirate Ship

After a while, the pirates returned to their ship, where they dropped Doof onto the deck. He landed with a thud before getting up and brushing himself off.

"Man you guys are so rude." He complained. "Rude, that's you. Like, wow! You carry me all this way and you just plop me on the ground. I mean come on, you think you could at least give me a throw pillow or something."

Doof's protests were cut off however when the pirates began parting, revealing another pirate walking towards him. He was dressed in a red coat, a large red hat with a feather coming out of it, and a hook where his left hand should be. From all intensive purposes, he looked like a captain.

"Welcome aboard my humble ship." He greeted. "I am Captain James Hook."

"Ah." Doof let out. "Well, my names Heinz Doofenshmirtz…. What's up?"

Hook raised an eyebrow at his question.

"My… sources tell me you are the cause of our arrival in this strange world." Hook informed.

"Oh yeah." Doof confirmed. "It was thanks to my Other-Dimension-Inator. Great device if I do say so myself… except for the part when it broke."

Hook raised an eyebrow in confusion at this new information.

"So this... 'inator', could be used to send us back?" Hook guessed. "Once it is… fixed?"

"Yeah, sure." Doof answered. "No problem. Unfortunately… I seem to have… sort of… lost my lab at the moment."

Hook grumbled in response as he scratched his face with his hook.

"I see." Hook replied. "Then it appears we have some work to do."

"You wanna help me?" Doof asked. "That's great! Thanks a lot guys. I was sceptical at first, but you guys are alright. Hey once we get back, you think you and your friends would-"

Doof was suddenly cut off by Hook drawing his sword and pointing right at his face.

"Are you quite finished?" Hook asked.

"... yup." Doof replied.

"Good." Hook replied, lowering his sword.

Just then, a loud explosion rang out across the ship. Hook and Doof looked towards the source and saw the penguins leaping from the blast and towards one pirates head after another, taking them out. Finally, they all landed in front of the two.

"I'm only going to ask this once." Skipper declared. "Hand. us. The Pharmacist."

"Hey, it's cool guys." Doof reassured. "They're alright."

"Really?" Private asked.

"Yeah, they got pulled here just like you guys." Doof explained. "They want to go home too. Tell them Hookie."

"It's Hook you-" Hook responded before deciding on another strategy. "Are quite right. We are simple buccaneers lost and alone in this dreadful place."

"Lost and alone?" Skipper repeated in disbelief. "Your men kidnapped him and attacked us!"

"I suppose I should apologize for that." Hook replied, sheathing his sword. "When my men heard this… Doofenshmirtz, was it?"

Doof nodded before Hook continued.

"When my men heard he had a hand in our arrival here, they jumped at the chance to return home." He resumed. "Still I see no reason we can't be civilized about this. Especially when the very chance we both have been searching for is right at our fingertips."

"Hmm… I suppose…" Kowalski responded. "But do you seriously expect us to go along with a band of pirates. Histories most notorious fiends and cutthroats?"

"Second only to hippies." Skipper added.

Doof and Hook just gave them blank looks in response. Hook then shook his head before stepping forward and proceeding.

"While I maybe a pirate, I am a pirate of me word." Hook promised. "And I give you me word that no harm will come to you until we reach what we're looking for."

Skipper narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but decided to relent.

"Alright, we'll play along." Skipper allowed. "But we'll be watching you for any trouble. Right Rico?"

Rico responded by puking up a flamethrower and aiming it at the pirates, causing them to back up a bit.

"Of course, I understand completely." Hook responded before leaning into his first mate Mr. Smee. "Watch them Smee."

"Watch them Smee." Smee whispered before realizing Hook was talking about him. "Uh, aye aye captain."

Kowalski then climbed onto the railing and pulled out a clipboard and pencil.

"Alright then, Doofenshmirtz," Kowalski spoke. "What directions did you take when you exited your lab?"

"Well let me think…" Doof replied, pondering a bit. "First I walked out my door. I mean, obviously. I didn't fall out a window or something. Though I have been known to do that from time to time. Then I walked for… maybe ten, twenty minutes. I don't know… I have a real hard time reading my small wrist watch, I once tried moving Big Ben to the Tri-State Area so I could see the time easier, but there were… complications."

The penguins and pirates let out a collective groan.

"This is gonna take a while." Skipper lamented.

...

"Tink?" the boy in green called out as he flew through the sky. "Tink, where are you?"

He hovered in the air, looking around a bit before slowly sinking down. He landed on a rock, sitting indian style before crossing his arms. He pulled his small hat off his head, throwing it in the water.

"C'mon Tink, this isn't fun anymore." he said quietly.

All of a sudden, bubbles began to float up around his hat. He perked, turning towards it just as Melody came to the surface, the boy's soaking wet hat on her head.

"Hi there!" she greeted.

The boy jumped into the air in surprise.

"Wait!" Melody called out, reaching for him. "Don't go!"

The boy stopped, looking at her before flying back.

"I didn't know mermaids came out this far from the cove." he remarked.

"Mermaid?" Melody repeated. "Oh. I'm not a mermaid. Well, not anymore. I mean, my mom's a mermaid, and I was for a little bit, but… I'm rambling."

The boy nodded.

"Sorry." she said. "I'm Melody."

"Peter." the boy replied. "Pan."

"It's nice to meet you." Melody told him, bowing her head.

As she did, Peter's hat flopped off her head, landing in the water. She saw it and grabbed it, holding it out for him. He took it, wringing it out before putting it back on his head. Melody continued to stare at him, which slightly weirded Peter out.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." Melody assured him. "It's just… You're flying."

"Sure am." Peter replied, doing a loop in the air.

"But how?" Melody asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Faith, trust, happy thoughts and pixie dust." Peter listed off.

"That's all it takes?" Melody gasped.

"Yep." Peter replied, reclining in the air as if on a hammock.

"What's it like?" Melody questioned.

"Well, it's like..." Peter began before an idea struck him. "You know what, let me show you."

He reached down, grabbing Melody's arm and pulling her out of the water. He flew her up into the air, then nimbly maneuvered her onto his back. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as he took off into the sky.

At first the sudden trip into the sky startled Melody, but after a second, she opened her eyes and began laughing. Peter grinned, then flew faster, making loops in the air and even going close to the water.

"This is amazing!" she said in between laughs.

"Just wait." Peter told her. "I haven't gotten to the fun stuff yet."

He began flying up as high as he could, spiraling as he did. Once he reached the top, he paused, allowing Melody to look out at the entire isle of Denmark. She gasped at the sight, her eyes wide as she took it all in.

"This..." she let out. "This is incredible..."

"Want to see more?" Peter asked.

"Oh God yes." Melody answered.

With a cheeky grin and a crook of his hat, Peter set off with Melody on an aerial expedition.

...

Back on the pirate ship, the pirates and penguins were slowly becoming more and more irritated with Doof's constand ramblings. Kowalski even fell flat on his back in aggravation.

"And then I stubbed my foot on a coconut, which caused me to step on a crab." Doof continued. "Then the crab pinched me, which is kinda weird. In every cartoon I've seen, crabs pinch people for no reason. Even when that persons just standing there not doing anything the crabs like 'gotta pinch something.' I mean what's up with that? Seriously?"

The others just groaned in response. Skipper just face palmed and dragged his flipper down his face in irritation. Finally having enough, Hook stepped forward and grabbed Doof by the shirt with his hook, lifting him into the air.

"I grow tired of your incessant rambling!" Hook told him. "Tell us where your lab is. Now!"

"Hey, I told you, I got lost." Doof insisted, holding his hands up. "It could take hours, or days before-"

Just then, a large beam of green energy shot across the sky, catching the attention of everyone on board.

"Found it!" Private called out, pointing a flipper in the direction of the light.

"Well…" Doof let out. "That was easy."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Hook responded, tossing Doof aside into some boxes. "Let us be on our way!"

"I'm ok!" Doof let out.

"Mr. Smee, pipe up the crew!" Hook ordered.

"Aye aye sir." Smee replied, stumbling for his whistle. "All hands on deck!"

The deck was suddenly flooded with pirates of all different shapes, sizes, and colors. All of them were armed with various weapons raging from swords to pistols to daggers. Doof and the penguins watched on as the unnerving amount of pirates flooded the deck.

"Men," Skipper spoke up. "Somehow I have a bad feeling about this."


End file.
